Metallic heart
by Sonicsketchgirl
Summary: metal sonic despite the programming to not be able to defy eggman again metal has disobeyed eggman again so what made now different? Metal sonic had been seconds away from killing his organic counter part but something stopped him that fateful day. Was it an error in the programming or was it something more? find out in metallic heart no flame plz
1. Chapter 1

**Metal sonic turns good**

**I wanted to read a story like this but I couldn't find one so I thought I would make the story myself c: tell me what you think **

It was the final battle and things looked bleak for our two heroes tails was knocked out and sonic was pinned against a tree by metal sonic with a laser cannon aimed at his head. Sonic closed his eyes and waited for the final blow but it never came he opened his eyes to see metal trying to force down the cannon then powered himself off. "NO THIS CANT BE METAL BETRAIED ME AGAIN!" eggman picked up metal and took him to his base. Sonic picked up tails and ran back to his house wondering why metal hadn't killed him. MEANWHILE… "I programed him not to disobey me yet his AI can withstand any programing I make! What can I do now if he gets to out of control the metal might try to help that miserable rodent I have no choice but to throw him in the junk yard." Said eggman as he took metal and threw him down the trash chute to be taken to the dump. BACK AT SONICS HOUSE… tails had just woken up on the couch at home wondering what had happened. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks the last thing he remembered before passing out was sonic being pinned to a tree by metal "SONIC!" yelled tails as sonic rushed in. "what?" tails ran over and hugged him he'd never been so scared in his life. "I thought I lost you!" tails said. "Are you ok sonic?" tails could tell sonic had something on his mind. "Im fine just lost in thought for a second." Tails could see right through that lie sonic on the other hand had wondered why metal hadn't killed him 'eggman programed him not to disobey him and it worked until the final battle why then? What made it different from the other battles? Why am I not dead?' "Im goanna go to the junk yard to see if I can find some spare parts to fix the tornado." Said tails as he walked out the door while sonic sat on the couch in awe of today's battle metal had disobeyed eggman a good number of times but never has he saved his life before. Could metal really have wanted to be good?


	2. Chapter 2

**Metallic heart chapter 2**

**Here's chapter 2 and I revised the first chapter so it's more based on his AI and curiosity of sonic this idea came from eggman hater thanx for commenting anyway here's chapter 2 btw I own none of the character**

Metal sonic rebooted to find himself in a junk yard with low battery. He got up and scanned the area. 'Well it was only a matter of time before the doctor threw me out' metal thought as he looked around the corner to find Tails looking as some old pieces of metal. Maybe tails could help me become good but how can I convince him im not goanna kill him?' "Tails?" tails jumped and turned around to see metal sonic. Tails turned and ran the other way "WAIT!" metal ran after him. "Please I just want to be good…" then metal sonic sparked and fell to the ground with a dead battery. 'Did he just say he wanted to be good there's no denying he did but what if it's a trick? Well eggmans not really the kind of mad scientist that works secretly." Tails thought 'maybe I could get metal on our side sonic is most likely goanna kill me but I'll take that chance' tails picked up Metal sonic and took him back to his workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Metallic heart chapter 3**

**Hello back with chapter 3 and tails is defiantly goanna have a speech on WHAT-WERE-YOU- THINKING?! XD tell me what you think c:**

Tails set metal sonic on a metal table in his workshop and got to work removing eggmans programing. Once tails had finished he put a new battery in metal sonic then closed the control panel. Metal sonic was rebooting then his eyes glowed red. As metal sonic got up he looked around to see Tails and that he was in his workshop. "I removed the programing that eggman put in" said tails as sonic walked in. "METAL!" yelled sonic as he jumped in front of tails. "Wait sonic its ok I found metal in the junkyard and he said he wanted to be good so I brought him here and removed eggmans programing." Said tails trying to keep sonic from destroying metal. "TAILS WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!" yelled sonic "Well I-" "DO YOU REALIZE THAT METAL COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! WHAT IF IT WAS ONE OF EGGMANS TRICKS WHAT IF YOU MESSED UP AND METAL TRIED TO KILL YOU!" yelled sonic almost completely forgetting metal was there. "I didn't save you for nothing I could have killed you right then and there doesn't that prove anything?" said metal. "Then why did you fight me in the first place?" "My AI can only override a little bit of eggmans programming since I was made to be just like you I didn't want to kill anybody or hurt anyone but eggman had other plans. "Said metal sonic. "Ok but that does not get you off the hook tails that was very dangerous!"

**Back at eggmans base…**

'Sigh no matter how much I hate to say it Metal sonic is the best robot I have I can't just get rid of him no matter how much he defies me.' Eggman thought. Then eggman went to the junk yard to get Metal to find he wasn't there. 'oh no what if he's gone off to join that blue pest!' eggman quickly went to check the security tapes. -_' "Tails?" tails jumped and turned around to see metal sonic. Tails turned and ran the other way "WAIT!" metal ran after him. "Please I just want to be good…" then metal sonic sparked and fell to the ground with a dead battery. 'Did he just say he wanted to be good there's no denying he did but what if it's a trick? Well eggmans not really the kind of mad scientist that works secretly." Tails thought 'maybe I could get metal on our side sonic is most likely goanna kill me but I'll take that chance' tails picked up Metal sonic and took him back to his workshop.- _'I have to get metal back!,

**End of chapter **

**Tell me what you think and thanx for reading c;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Metallic heart chapter 4**

**Hello everyone thanx for reviewing the reason I wrote this is because I believe metal sonic can be good and is just misunderstood im kind of branching out from the movie YES THERE IS A MOVIE ABOUT METAL SONIC ITS REALLY COOL AND FUNNY XD thanx for commenting and let me know what you think about this chapter c;**

Just as the conversation ended a giant claw burst through the roof with eggmans symbol on it. Metal sonic ran for. "METAL WAIT!" Tails yelled but it was too late he tried to take off but couldn't. "I got this" Sonic said running into action. Metal sonic looked inquisitively at tails. "I'll explain later we need to get you out of here." Tails said. "But I want to help it's me he wants." Metal said not wanting anyone to have to suffer because of him. "I know you want to help your just like Sonic but you can't go back there if Eggman puts any more of his software in you I can't guarantee I can fix you without wiping all your data." He pleaded. "YOU GUYS REALLLY NEED TO GET GOING" Sonic yelled from the top of the robot. "Ok but I don't like it" Metal said running with Tails to the Tornado. Tails strapped in and Metal looked back one last time to Sonic. "JUST GO ILL BE FINE" He yelled.

Metal sonic reluctantly got in the plane. He looked back as the plane took off and as he did saw the robot explode into a million pieces. 'Heh Eggman could never beat him' "Told ya I could do it" Sonic said triumphantly running alongside the plane. 'I should have never left he's just going to keep coming back till he gets what he wants I've put everyone in danger!' He thought silently panicking. "Hey Metal you ok?" Sonic asked. "Yeah…" he lied. "I bet I know what you're thinking." "I doubt it" "you're panicking because you think you put everyone in danger because you think Eggman will keep coming back for you." 'Wow he really did know what I was thinking' "I know because I would feel the same way were more alike than just battle." Sonic said. "I believe the last time you said something like that your exact words were you might know everything I'm going to do but that's not going to help you since I know everything you're going to do STRANGE ISN'T IT?" he mimicked. "You still remember that?" he said with a chuckle. "I believe that you were the only robot ever to be able to communicate by scratching your nose." He replied. Metal started to feel a little better seeing how they could laugh about the past and laughed to. "Feeling any better?" Tails asked. "Much" he replied simply.

"So why couldn't I fly?" Metal asked Tails. "Oh that… um… well in case something went wrong I shut off your abilities so you wouldn't kill me…" Tails said worrying metal would be mad at him. "I don't blame you" he said calmly. "Really?" "Hey I don't trust me either it's great to just be able to look at a person without wanting to kill them on sight I can finally be me." 'Being me… but what is me all I've ever known is sonic but now that I'm free what does that make me? Who am I?'


End file.
